Whispering Stars (Part 2 of 3)
by The Archfox
Summary: What happened when Satone and Lanii went upstairs? You're about to find out!


Lanii stood on her knees on the bed, and turned around facing the wall. She was unfastening her necklace and earrings. Satone, walking towards the bed, undid his tie, and dropped it on the ground. He then began to unbutton his fine silver shirt and the cuffs of the sleeves. Lanii turns back around to face Satone standing at the end of her bed. She couldn't help but feel a little weak at the knees to see him there.. in her room, begining to get undressed. He then walked over the side of the bed, placed one knee on the edge, and hoisted himself up to face her.

He looked at her for a moment, and smiled lightly. As the moon highlightled her eyes, he tilted his head and said softly, "Lanii.. you are so beautiful.", and then softly kissed her lips while placing one hand on her cheek, and the other on her hip. Her cheeks turned red ,and she giggled a little as he untied the corsets on the sides of her dress. He leaned down to kiss her upon her neck as he unzipped the back of her dress. He then slipped his hand under the dress and felt her soft back. She got extremely hot under her stomach area and butterflies exploded in her stomach. She leaned back, relaxed on his hand and leaned her head back. Lost in his arms, and his touch, she moaned softly, "Satone..", and closed her eyes. Feeling like she was floating, she almost swore she was dreaming. But dreaming or not.. she did not want this to end. She was going crazy; her underwear began to get more and more damp and she was craving more.

Satone took his hand off of her hip, and began to pull down her dress. After he got passed her torso ..the dress simply fell to her knees. She was in black. Black laced bra and underwear, and thigh-high socks complimenting the gap between her legs. Her face turned bright red, and then she covered her left side with her hands.. hiding her burn scars. Satone looked at her.. and smiled sincerly. He placed one of his hands over hers gently, and gripped it taking it away from the scars. He brought the hand to his mouth, and kissed it. "Still beautiful, my dear.. in my eyes, flawless.. you need not to hide anything." He wrapped his arms around her back, and she put hers around his neck. Their skins on their torso touched and rubbed against one another. Lanii let out a small gasp here and there. She was starting to lose control. She pushed back the unbuttoned shirt off of Satone's shoulders and caressed his arms. They then began to rub each others nose and cheeks together as Lanii moved her hands from Satone's arms, neck, and chest. She began to breathe heavy as she glided her hands over his skin.

Satone then sat down on his legs, and pulled Lanii onto his lap; her staddling him. She looked down with her eyes closed and jaw dropped as she felt his firm erection press against her down there. His hand glided down her sides and onto her butt. He squeezed her lightly. One of his hands moved to the lide of her thigh and back to her butt, and under her underwear. Her face went red and she looked at him with bedroom eyes. He then looked down at her breasts. Plump, 40C, and soft. He looked back up at her with extreme desire in his eyes. She looked deviously at him, and reached for the middle of her bra. There, she unhooked it. The bra burst open, and her breasts bounced out. Satone's eye got wide, and he pushed the bra straps off of her placed one of her hands over his..and glided it to her chest. "You can .. if you want.", she spoke to him. He then placed both of his hands on her breasts, and lightly squeezed them. She let out a very smal moan as he began to massage them. "Lean back a little." He said lightly. She leaned back and closed her eyes as she once again rested on his arm. She felt his breath on her chest as he kissed her there. And then.. He moved his mouth to her nipple, closed his lips around it, and swirled his tongue around it while lightly sucking it. Lanii gasped and let out a moan. He did this while gliding his hands all over her, causing her to become MORE wet in her underwear.

He laid her down, and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. He then pushed them down, kicking them off to the side of the bed. He crawls up beween her legs and looks down at her as she lay under him. He pushes her hair out of her face, and french kisses her. He then continued kissing her down her body. Neck to chest, to stomach, to hips, to her inner thighs. She mumbled, "S-..Satone.. Nnn.. *deep breath*.. Satoooonnnee. You're drving me crazy..nnn..". He saw how damp her underwear was.. and decided to tease her. He took his middle finger and index finger together, and barely stroked her genitals from outside of her underwear. She moaned more, and she gripped the bed sheets. He chuckled a little. He put his hands on her hips, and gripped the sides of her laced underwear, and pulled them down her leg. He then gently pulled her socks, rubbing and kissing her legs as they went up and off. Lanii's body grew extremely hot. And so, he took his two fingers once more.. and gently made circular motions on the more inner part of her genitals. To tease her, he did not yet touch her clitoris or her enterence. She moaned louder and she tossed and turned her head uncontrolably. He then lowered his head to place his lips down there. He lightly licked the outside of her enterance up and down. After a few seconds of getting her riled up, he pussed his tongue into her. She squealed and ran her fingers roughly through his hair, almost pulling it. When he realized she couldn't take it anymore, he SWIFTLY slid his fingers into her enterance. She almost yelled. He twisted, and he turned them as he slid them in and out, alternating between slow and gentle, and fast and hard. Occasionally, he would turn his hand up and curl his fingers inward, hitting her right in her sweet spot as his tongue circled her clitoris. She moaned, she yelled, and hit the bed with her fists.

After several minutes, she started to breathe extremely heavy, and loudly statuttered, "S-..AAHHH! SATOOONE! NN..AAH! Oh My..AAH! I'm gunna.. I'M GUNNA.. NnyyAAAAHHHHH!" She has climaxed, soaking a portion of the blanket under her. He slipped his now wrinkled fingers out of her throbbing enterance. Her knees were shaking, and her eyes were closed tight as she caught her breath. Satone crawled up to her and kissed her softly. "My dear.. are you alright? I hope I did not hurt you at all.. Was I too rough?", he asked sensitively. She looked at him.. and smiled. "N-No Satone.. *sigh* It felt so.. amazing.. " she replied. But then her eyes started to look more devious. "NOW.. my Satone.. *eyes turn more innocent*", she said as she crawled down to his waist.

She reached her hand into the opening in his boxers, and pulled him out. She was shocked at first; the size , she thought, how ever would she manage to fit.. But she suddenly decided not to care. She made 3 very slow..and light strokes down his member. Then.. she pushed her hair behind her ears. Before continuing.. she went up to Satone. "Are you comfortable?", she asked as she was leaned forward, giving him a veiw of her breasts hanging from her chest and her "innocent" grey eyes that were highlighted, again, but the starlight. He could almost see faded angel wings on her back while she kept a stare with him. Speechless, he just nodded. "Here. Allow me.", she said as she propped pillows against the head of the bed frame for him to lean on. "There.. much better?" He smiled, and nodded. She smiled back deviously and made her way back down. She tucked her hair behind her ear once more and leaned her head down. She looked up at him sensually as she licked his head lightly. She then clamped her lips around it, and swirled her tongue. He let out a light moan and opened his mouth a little to breathe. She proceeded to take him into her mouth more and more while twisting her head making sure she can lick all of him. She then, very swiftly.. took ALL of him into her mouth, and his head hit the back of her throat. He yelled, "AAH! Oh.. *deep breath* Oh God.. Lanii.. uhhnn.. nn.." She bobbed her head up and down faster, deep in her mouth. She sucked a little and kept moving her tongue up and down his member. She cupped his carriage, and massaged them as she continued to deep throat saw her doing it all.. and then he looked up at the ceiling with his mouth wide open and his eyes closed. "AAAAAHHHH! OOOoohhh.. Oh.. HHNNNNN.. L-LANII.. AAGGHH.. I think I'm going to.. AAHHHH.." As he gripped the bedpost, she went faster and harder moaning. She could feel him getting hotter, harder, as his veins started to poke out. She felt his carriage start to swell and get stiff. "LANII.. IM ABOUT TO.. AAUUUUGGHH!" White fluid shot from his head, and onto Lanii's breasts. He remained erect, and still leaking the fluid, but his knees were also shaking. She smiled in satisfaction, and crawled up next to him. He turned his head to face her, and he was still breathing heavy. She looked at him "innocently" and placed a hand on his cheek. She giggled a little. He chuckled at her saying, "What are you laughing for? It's not OVER YET, my dear." Her eyes widened.

To be continued 


End file.
